


Heartbeat

by MistressofMimics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blankets, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Cute, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship, Loki: Where Mischief Lies - Freeform, M/M, Madness, Pre-Slash, Pre-Thor (2011), Sadness, Sharing a Bed, Slash, Sunburn, Theoki, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: The Dark World (2013) - Freeform, Time Skips, Unrequited Lust, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: A day, a week, a year, a hundred years? It was just a heartbeat to them.
Relationships: Grandmaster/Loki (Marvel), Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki, Thor/Jane Foster (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Interspecies





	Heartbeat

Smog and grime dimmed moonlight filtered through the flat's lone window as Loki awakened in the middle of the night. He hadn't ever really felt the cold but it would've been beyond rude to refuse the threadbare blanket after accepting Theo's offer of Sacred Hospitality a month ago. Had it truly been a month already? It hadn't felt so long since he'd gotten to know Theo and Mrs. S. 

Beside him there was a soft chattering of teeth. Of course Theo would be cold, Theo's skin was much thinner than his. Carefully, he took the blanket off and rose to one knee before draping it over Theo's tiny form. All his life he'd been the small one, at least until he'd met Theo. He couldn't imagine letting anything or anyone hurt Theo, the mortal had already been through so much and it just didn't seem fair. Had Father truly had to withdraw the Einherjar from Midgard after the Treaty of Jotunheim was signed? Not really. If Father had cared he would have kept them at their posts, but he hadn't and so the barbaric ideas had crept back into Midgardian society, consequentially ruining Theo's life.

"Muh? Loki?"

"Ssh, Theo, go back to sleep." He laced the compulsion spell into his voice and impulsively stroked one of those ever unruly red curls from Theo's forehead.

"Mm-kay. Night."

"Good night." 

Carefully, he laid back down on the threadbare mattress and fell asleep.

* * *

Pain and bitterness welled in Loki's chest as he watched Thor lay the cape over Jane. Did Thor still not see how terribly loving a mortal ended? They always died, whether you realized it to or not. A minute, a day, a hundred years later? It was just a heartbeat to them so it was impossible to be ready. He still remembered sitting in front of that S.H.I.E.L.D. computer and feeling the grief crash over him as he read that Anderton had drowned Theo in the Thames, that they had never found Theo's body. If he, who was far more emotionally mature than Thor, hadn't been ready then Thor would never be ready.

Damn his madness, he must have said part of it aloud because Thor was suddenly saying something about how would he know. Thor would say it was impossible if he mentioned Theo, "I loved Mother."

"You may have had her tricks but I had her trust."

"Trust? Was that the expression on her face when you let her die, trust?!" Yes, he had given that damned Dark Elf directions but only because he'd been sure Thor would stop him before he could do too much harm, Thor'd always loved going after the biggest enemies he could find, after all.

"And what help were you in your cell?!"

"Who put me there, who put me there?!!" 

"You know damn well, you know damn well who!"

He repressed a grunt as Thor shoved him against the skiff's stern and raised a fist to hit him. Oh he knew quite well who'd put him there, bloody Odin. Grandfather could kill an entire race and Father could threaten an entire race to get Laufey to sign a treaty without being punished but he wanted to rule Midgard to end the barbarism which had labeled Theo a criminal and he got thrown into the dungeons. So much for altruism.

Thor sighed and lowered his arm. "Mother wouldn't want us to fight."

"Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked."

"I wish I could trust you."

"Trust my rage." It was too late to get revenge for Theo, but for a matter of minutes that Kursed Elf would still live.

* * *

Loki stood in the Sakaarian bazaar, politely listening to the Grandmaster ramble about how pretty his nails would look in blue, when he turned his head aside and felt his heartbeat stop for a moment. It couldn't be, it was his madness showing him what he wanted to see, surely. Theo stood at the next stall, rummaging through the books, those unruly red curls teased by the stiflingly warm breeze. A bit of sun or windburn had turned Theo's adorably be-freckled nose and cheekbones red as a lobster, which his own soon would as well if he stayed out much longer thanks to his Frost Giant heritage.

"Theo? Theo?!" Without meaning to the name burst from his lips.

"Loki? Loki?!" The big brown eyes filled with joy as they looked up at him. "Loki."

Once he had teleported out of the Grandmaster's stranglehold on his arm, he embraced Theo. "Oh Theo, I missed you so much. I thought you were dead."

"I missed you too but, uff, I think you're going to start crushing my spine."

Quickly, he loosened his grip. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." All the words he'd never thought he'd be able to say to Theo rushed out, "I was a fool for leaving you behind, it's one of the greatest mistakes I've ever made. I should have told you that I loved you, I-I still love you. I should've taken you with me o-or I should've stayed...,"

Soft lips brushed against his and Theo whispered, "I love you too, and you don't need to apologize. Just be here with me, that's all I need."

"I'm right here." Tears of relief fell from his eyes. "I can help with that burn too." Channeling a bit of Frost magic from his core, he cupped Theo's cheek and willed the cold to lessen the inflammation, which caused Theo to giggle about it tickling.

"So, what's all the whispering about?" The Grandmaster made himself known once again.

Tamping the Frost, he didn't need the Grandmaster lusting after him even more, he wiped his eyes and half turned to the elder. "Theo, this is my newest friend and our most gracious host, the Grandmaster. Grandmaster, this is Theodore of Midgard, my long-lost boyfriend."

"It's, um, it's nice to meet you, Grandmaster. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Theo." 

Irrational hatred swept through him and he pressed a dagger against the Grandmaster's throat. "If you even think of touching him, I will rip out your liver and shove it down your throat."

The Grandmaster must've had a bit of a machoism streak because he could swear the man's pupils dilated at the threat. That, or he was imagining him shoving something else down his throat. A finger slid down the blade's length, "So, you two wanna come to the Commodore this evening? We can paint our nails and have a bit of wine to celebrate your joyous reunion."

Madness gone, he vanished the dagger back up his sleeve. He laced the compulsion spell into his voice, "Generous an offer as that is, my friend, Theo and I have to respectfully decline."

The Grandmaster's eyes clouded for a few seconds as the spell took effect. "Oh. Well, the offer still stands. Drop by whenever you, uh, whenever you feel like."

With gentle urgency, he guided Theo away from the elder. "There's a lot of explaining I need do and I can't ever wipe out all the red but if you still believe that I can do good, that I can be a hero, in spite of my destiny, I will do my best to keep you safe."

Theo smiled up at him, "Loki, I know you can be a hero because ever since you stepped in front of Anderton for me, you've been mine."

Well, at least he could show Theo his appreciation in a proper bed.


End file.
